


Christmas at the Bunker

by Bre95611



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Star Wars References, Tags Are Hard, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bre95611/pseuds/Bre95611
Summary: Jack and Cas have their first Christmas at the bunker with the Winchester brothers. Cas has a special present for Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51
Collections: HolidayCollection





	Christmas at the Bunker

"Dean! Wake up! Santa was here!"

Dean blinked his eyes open to find Jack and Cas standing at the end of the bed, clad in Christmas themed onesies, both holding a cup of coffee, freshly brewed. Jack reached out to hand Dean a mug, knowing better than to wake him up without the nectar of the gods. He graciously accepted the drink, taking a deep sip, scalding hot temperature be damned. He sat up from bed, slipping his house shoes on before standing up for a quick stretch.

He could feel the energy radiating off Jack and Cas, unbearably excited to experience their first Christmas. He was prepared to humor them, they had already gone all out with decorating the bunker, had even gone out and picked a tree to decorate. But Dean was not prepared when Cas held out the hand that didn't have a coffee mug in it.

"Oh,  _ hell  _ no. Cas, I'm not wearing that." Dean was a grown ass man. He refused to wear something that had an  _ ass flap _ . No.

Castiel looked down at his hand, as if Dean's refusal was a personal offense. And god, Dean just couldn't say no when he looked that sad. He huffed out a breath, grabbed the onesie from Castiel's outstretched hand, and made his way to the bathroom to change, grumbling under his breath the entire time.

He emerged soon after, covered from the neck down in red and green flannel. At least they had been nice enough to give him one of the less excessive onesies, not covered in decorated trees or little snowmen. He made his way back to the library where they had set up the tree in the corner. Jack was on the floor, picking out which present he wanted to open first. Cas was in a chair nearby, looking happier than Dean had ever seen him. The face splitting smile Cas was wearing grew impossibly bigger when he turned to see Dean wearing the onesie. Dean blushed and looked away. 

Dean's eyes searched for something else to focus his gaze on before he got pulled back into Cas's. He finally landed on Sam, who had just walked in, hands full with coffee mugs, and wearing a red onesie with cartoon reindeer. And to top off the look, he had a pair of antlers sticking out through the mess of his bed head. Dean doubled over with laughter at his baby brother, astounded that Cas and Jack managed to find a onesie that actually  _ fit _ the sasquatch. Sam rolled his eyes at him while handing him one of the mugs he had brought out. 

"Shut up. Jerk," he huffed.

"Bitch," Dean responded with a smile. "I've already got coffee, Sammy."

"Yeah, but now you also have eggnog." Sam smiled, and Dean thought back to that Christmas in a motel room years ago, to the eggnog Sam had made then. He happily accepted the second mug, only taking a sip, knowing how strong Sam made it last time. He nodded his thanks, and Sam handed out the other mugs before taking a seat on the floor with Cas and Jack.

The following hour consisted of laughing, drinking, and opening presents. Dean and Sam reminisced on past Christmases with Bobby, their dad, and each other. They made vague plans for next year and later that day, perhaps going around town and looking at the displays of Christmas lights. They mentioned going to see the new Star Wars movie and upon seeing Jack's Cas-like head tilt of confusion, Dean makes the sweeping declaration of failing in his role of adoptive father, immediately hopping up to start playing Episode IV.

They marathoned Star Wars the rest of the day, Sam and Jack sitting in chairs on either side of Cas and Dean on the couch. Somewhere during Episode I, Dean and Cas had begun to gravitate towards each other, Dean's arm slung around the back of the couch, framing Cas's shoulders. Sam politely didn't say anything, knowing Dean couldn't handle having their obvious relationship acknowledged. Jack was so accustomed to their subtle displays of affection he never thought to say anything. During their viewing of the newest trilogy, a lively discussion started in regards to the relationship of Finn and Poe, everyone agreeing wholeheartedly they hoped it to be made explicit in the newest installment. They bought tickets online for a showing the following day of The Rise of Skywalker.

As the credits began to roll, Dean broke away from Cas, stood and stretched, his muscles tight from a day sitting on the couch bingeing. Jack and Sam began to clean up the scattered beer bottles and bowls of popcorn as Cas and Dean bid them goodnight. They walked down the hallway to their room, another one of those things they never seem to talk about, but was just understood. Dean closed the door behind them, and began stripping off the onesies to the t-shirts and boxers beneath.

“You know, I hate to admit it Cas, but that onesie was pretty damn comfy.”

Cas looked at him fondly, knowing that Dean had worn it all day just to make him happy. Knowing it was something that mattered to him. He couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He surged forward, kissing Dean rough and needy. Full of all the love and affection he held in his heart for the man he had chosen to spend his life with. He broke away as suddenly as the kiss had begun. He took in the sight before him, Dean stunned, eyes still closed, lips parted on an exhale stuck in his throat, the beautiful blush beginning to creep up his neck. Cas loved this man. 

“I have another present for you, Dean.” Cas’s voice was rough, thick with emotion and need, and  _ want _ all at once. He walked to his bedside table, reaching into the drawer, keeping what he was doing hidden from Dean’s view.

“Cas, buddy, you didn’t have to get me anything else. This is enough.” Dean edged towards Cas, arms reaching out towards him. Cas still had his back to Dean, head tilted down towards the floor. His shoulders shook slightly as he laughed under his breath, a quick breath through his nose.

“It would be more of a present for myself. Both of us, really, if you say yes,” Cas said as he turned around, showing the simple silver band cupped in his palm. He didn’t take a knee, he could barely even look Dean in the eye, waves of uncertainty rolling off of him.

Dean’s breath caught, frozen. “Cas -” 

“Rebelling with you was the greatest decision I could have made. I’ve chosen to fall for you, and I’ve chosen to spend the rest of my days with you as well. I can only hope you might choose the same. I love you, Dean Winchester. Marry me.”

Cas searched Dean’s face for a reaction. His heart had stopped beating, unable to restart without an answer form Dean. He watched Dean’s hand slowly extend towards his, gingerly picking up the ring from Cas’s upturned palms. Cas watched him study it, turning it over back and forth in his hands, holding it up to light. He saw a glint of recognition.

“Is this from your angel blade?” He asked, unable to look Cas in the eye. Cas tried to judge his tone to no avail. He didn’t seem sad or angry, but he couldn’t tell if this was positive or not.

“And some of Ruby’s knife as well. I thought it fitting, the weapon from our first meeting, and the only thing angelic about me left. A reminder of everywhere we have been and where we are going. It felt right.” Cas looked away, almost ashamed. Both weapons still worked, of course, but he still wasn’t sure how Dean would feel about the gesture itself.

Dean looked at the ring a while longer, Cas too afraid to break the silence

It felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room when Dean finally put the ring on. Castiel thought he would die with how fast his heart was beating, the euphoria he was feeling couldn’t possibly be real. Dean was going to marry him. He pushed forward, scooping Dean into his arms, and capturing his lips with his. Dean’s hands tangled in his hair, and Cas moaned at the feeling of the metal band pushing against his scalp. They breathed each other in with their excitement, too happy to part. They collapsed into each other on the bed, finally allowing themselves a second to recover.

“Is this a yes?” Cas huffs, struggling to catch his breath as he nosed his way down Dean’s throat, nipping at his Adam’s apple. He could barely make out Dean’s response from how breathy and soft it was.

“ _ Yes.” _

They didn’t say another word for a while, caught so deep in each other, in the love they had for one another.

It wasn’t until later that night when they finally could breathe again, sweat cooling on their skin, that Dean rolled over to face Cas in their bed, left hand on his fiancé’s cheek, admiring the ring he now wore.

“I love you, too, Cas. Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the Holiday Challenge from [Cockles Destiel Fiction](https://cocklesdestielfiction.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr right [here](https://bre95611.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this! I appreciate y'all so much!


End file.
